Falling Into Another World
by DeafBookReader13
Summary: Summery: A human girl who has watched Horton hears a who, and she falls in love with Jojo McDodd. She wishes she would see him for once in her life.
1. Because of You

Hi, This is my first story of Horton hears a Who!

**Falling into Another World**

**Summery: A human girl who has watched Horton hears a who, and she falls in love with Jojo McDodd. She wishes she would see him for once in her life. And she did.**

** Chapter One**

I sigh at boredom at my class, I'm in high school and I'm a junior, a normal high school you may say. I'm a typical teenager who went to school everyday and has lots of friends—wrong, I barely has any friends. Well, I have one friend and that's the nerd girl—Sarah Clinton, she is the smartest girl in the whole school. Because I have been bullied by my appearance. I have long dark brown hair that I usually wear down, my bangs usually hides my face so no-one can see me and call me ugly. You know why? Because some jerk in my elementary school called me ugly and I hide my face by my hair ever since. I went back home, walking back. Because I live near the school. Sarah didn't walk with me because she has to stay behind to tutor one boy from Math class to teach him. I open the door and yelled out, "Mom, Dad! I'm home." I look around my house, I didn't see my parents, I groan, I knew they would not be at home. They always out of town almost every week. No time to spend time with me. I feel like they don't care about me.

I put down my bag and I walk up to my room where I always have my privacy. And let me tell you, my room is my special room. I always hang out here and listen to music, writing bunch of stories. I love to write. But my passion is singing.

So I sing.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did__  
__I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery__  
__I will not break the way you did__  
__You fell so hard__  
__I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far___

_Because of you__  
__I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side__  
__So I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you__  
__I find it hard to trust__  
__Not only me, but everyone around me__  
__Because of you__  
__I am afraid___

_I lose my way__  
__And it's not too long before you point it out__  
__I cannot cry__  
__Because I know that's weakness in your eyes__  
__I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh__  
__Every day of my life__  
__My heart can't possibly break__  
__When it wasn't even whole to start with___

_Because of you__  
__I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side__  
__So I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you__  
__I find it hard to trust__  
__Not only me, but everyone around me__  
__Because of you__  
__I am afraid___

_I watched you die__  
__I heard you cry__  
__Every night in your sleep__  
__I was so young__  
__You should have known better than to lean on me__  
__You never thought of anyone else__  
__You just saw your pain__  
__And now I cry__  
__In the middle of the night__  
__For the same damn thing___

_Because of you__  
__I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk__  
__Because of you__  
__I learned to play on the safe side__  
__So I don't get hurt__  
__Because of you__  
__I tried my hardest just to forget everything__  
__Because of you__  
__I don't know how to let anyone else in__  
__Because of you__  
__I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty__  
__Because of you__  
__I am afraid___

_Because of you__  
__Because of you_

I sigh as I finished writing on my notebook and I look at my shelves full of movies and CD's. I look at one familiar movie:_ Horton hears a Who! _I smile to myself. I loved that movie. I walk to the shelf and grab out the movie then began watching it. I blush when the famous and lovable Who comes on the screen; Jojo McDodd. Call me crazy, but I'm in love with this guy. I mean he is like me. Well, except one thing, he's a Who and I'm a human. And I wanted to meet him so badly that I want to wish on a star to live in his world.

I sigh as the movie is over. I look outside and see a Wish Star, I walk my window and I opened it, looking at the Star, I look at my clock, its 11:11 pm. Perfect time to make a wish. I look back at the Star and I whispered, "I wish I was on Horton Hears a Who's World." then after that, I went to sleep, knowing that the wish didn't come true. But little did I know that the wind is blowing gently and a Star is blinking slowly. As if its accepting my wish.

**This is the first chapter! I hope you all like it! :)**


	2. James Dean

**Hey, everyone, I hope you like my first chapter!**

** Chapter Two**

I am still sleeping and groaning by the soft wind on my hair, my hand clutches into something that is soft and smell earthy. I wake up, I turn my back to the ground, facing the sun and my blurry vision is adjusted to the light, I put my hand on front of my eyes to block the sun, I noticed my hand have just four fingers and the color of light autumn too. I gasp, I sit up quickly and see that my body, now a fur is autumn too, same as my feet, well, elf shoes and I put my hands on my face, I feel round and my hair is same length, hiding my face. _This is perfect! I got stuck somewhere I didn't recognized. _I look around and see that I'm in the town with odd shaped houses and I wonder how in hell did I get here? Then I heard a small gentle voice asking me. "Are you okay?" I turn around, gasping to see a lady with orange and yellow on her fur, her hair is up on a high ponytail as the orange ribbon is on her hair, her hair is straight. She bend down, her hand is outstretched. She smiles like a mother. I put my hand on her outstretched hand, I stand up, looking around. I know this town, I must be dreaming!

I look at her and I ask, "Where am I?" "You're in Whoville." she said gently. My eyes widen, _Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore._ I thought wildly. "Why you asking, honey?" she ask with her head tilt.

"Um, I-I must have fallen asleep here." I said, "Why don't you go home?" she ask once again. "I don't have a home." she gasp, her hand is on my shoulder and she said, "You must come with me to my home. The Mayor and my family would glad to have you!" she smiles. Wait a minute, this is Sally, the Mayor's wife. Oh god, that means I get to meet Jojo. I gulp.

Then suddenly someone else grab my arm, I look at the man that has tan fur and he is smiling at me, "Don't you mind if I bring her to the stage Mrs. McDodd?" the tan man ask her, she nodded, "Of course you can, Willy." then he takes me to the stage. _Stage? _My eyes widened. Oh no, I'm going to be singing in front of everyone. Then he put me on the stage, he is the host. He uses the microphone and he said, "Everyone on Whoville, I bring you this delightful young lady—" he stopped and looks at me, whispered "What is your name?" "S-Stacey." I spoke quietly. "Last name?" he ask once again, "O'Hara," I gulp. I"m so nervous to sing in front of everyone. "Everyone, give it up to Stacey O'Hara!" they all clap, he handed me the microphone and I look at him, he winks then he walks to the side of the stage where no one can see him.

The music starts, I brave up to walk to the center of the stage. And began to sing.

_All the king's horses  
Wouldn't make me believe  
Even when the walls come crashing down  
You still can never be  
A rebel without a cause _I smile and began dancing as I enjoy the song._  
A rebel to the first degree  
Why don't you stop trying so hard?  
Cause there's no men, man enough to be_

Another James Dean That's when everyone on Whoville cheer and began dancing when I dance._  
You're nothing like him  
So don't call me friend  
Cause you're nothing like me  
Even when the world stop turning  
There will never be another James Dean  
You'll never be James Dean_

All the faces you're making  
Save it for the scene  
All the people you're faking  
Why was it only me?  
Who saw right into your eyes  
And you're just not so deep  
I've had too many cries  
Mr. Prince Charming  
Sorry, you could never be

Cause you're nothing like him  
So don't call me friend  
Cause you're nothing like me  
Even when the world stop turning, the world stops turning  
Now you move to the next town  
Next set, next girl, have fun baby  
I'm taking back my world

Here we are face to face  
Same energy, you and me  
Don't wanna be enemies [x5]

Everyone on the Whoville cheered when I stopped dancing and singing, I smile at myself that I finally got to sing. And it feel good to sing. I look at Sally then I walk down the stairs then she said, "You are very good!" I smile, "Thank you!" then she said something I didn't expect. "I would like you to meet my family. When we get home."

I gulp.

**This is the end of Chapter Two, hope you like it.**_  
_


End file.
